Game-Hunters Volume 2: Namco Museum
by AJ Wargo
Summary: Cade returns to take on a new threat from Namco.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome, New Galaxian!

It has been six months since Cade and his friends defeated Sinistar and stopped him from attempting to devour the planet. They have remained good friends, and, in the case of Twen-Six, lovers ever since, coming to Cade's house to play games every few weeks.

But little do Cade or any of his friends know that there are several arcades like this one scattered all over town, and they even include arcade versions of modern games.

Now our tale shifts to the next addition of Game-Hunters, starting with Intel-Vis.

Intel-Vis is a student who studies the effects of gaming on normal individuals. He is very far into his research when our takes begins...

One day, Intel-Vis discovered that in an abandoned warehouse lie the original Namco machines that were mass produced, including two prototypes that were never released- Katamari and Klonoa.

"This shall make an excellent place for my research. Let me test to see if any of these games still work..." Intel-Vis thought to himself.

As Intel-Vis said that, he bumped into the Tower of Druaga arcade machine, and the green-skinned, yellow eyed, eight armed, four legged demon Druaga emerged from it.

"Hahahahaha! Free, at last!" Druaga shouted.

As he said that, he fired eleven magic spells at the arcade machines, releasing Mozuu from Wonder Momo, Dr. Bomb from Bravoman, Mole from Marvel Land, the four ghosts from Pac-Man, Maboo from Rolling Thunder, the Octy King from Baraduke, Zawell from Dragon Spirit, Hell Chaos from Splatterhouse, Mayjo from Toy Pop, Kamuz from Legend of Valkyrie, and Joka from Klonoa.

"What have you done now, Druaga?" Mayjo asks.

"It's time I took over this miserable world! Hahahahaha!" Druaga roared.

Druaga then unleashed a second, bigger spell, that caused all the heroes to emerge from the games, under mind control.

"Come, my army! Let us dominate this world!" Druaga exclaimed.

Everyone then fled the warehouse, though Bravoman, Wonder Momo, and Marvel Land remained on.

On their screens emerged their respective heroes: Bravoman, Wonder Momo, and Prince Talmit and Princess Wondra.

"Hey, where'd the rest of the stage crew go?" Wonder Momo asked.

"I think Druaga took them. It's lucky our foreign locks protected us from his mind control spell." Bravoman commented.

"You there! You released Druaga! Now you're gonna have to clean up this mess!" Talmit shouted.

"Me? But how?" Intel-Vis replied.

Just then, Cade and his friends arrived.

"This was where that conglomerate of bad readings came from. Did you have anything to do with it?" Pixil asked.

Talmit explains what happened to them.

"So, a bunch of arcade characters got loose? It happened to us, and now we're here to help you fix it!" Twen-Six exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Intel-Vis inquired.

Cade went over the Midway Arcade incident and how he had to capture every Midway Arcade character.

"So, that's what happened. But are you sure I can do this?" Intel-Vis asked.

Meanwhile, Druaga and his forces had gathered up in an abandoned brick making facility.

"With all of these bricks, I will build my tower in this world. It will stand as a sign of my oppression against this town! My tower is the tower that will pierce the heavens!" Druaga roared.

Then he asked Mole, "Did that sound a bit cliche?"

Mole replied with, "Eh, work on it."

Druaga was upset and said, "Darn it."

"Hey, just a second, guys. Shouldn't we take out that guy who freed us?" Dr. Bomb asked.

"That's a good idea! Galaxip, go back to the warehouse and blast him!" Druaga commanded.

"Alright, boss!" The Galaxip uttered, and flew back to the warehouse.

The Game Hunters were still talking when the ship arrived.

"Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

"Have You Played Atari Today?"

"Now You're Playing With Power!"

"Now You're Playing With Power- Super Power!"

"Welcome To The Next Level!"

Cade and his friends and began shooting at the ship, but the ship shrugged off their attacks.

"What can I do to help?" Intel-Vis asked.

"Shout out, The Intelligent Computer!" Pixil told him.

"The Intelligent Computer!" Intel-Vis shouted.

Intel-Vis gained an outfit that looked heavily robotic, with a pair of shoulder pads with tubes on them on it.

He pulled out an Intellevison Computer and began analyzing the ship.

"Guys, shoot the laser cannon! That will make the ship harmless!" Intel-Vis exclaimed.

The rest of the Game Hunters shot at the laser cannon, destroying it.

"Now it's time to finish this ship off! Take this and say, Bomb Squad Scare!" Pixel said, throwing Intel-Vis a Voice Synthesis Module.

Intel-Vis took it and shouted, "Bomb Squad Scare!"

He quickly saw the computer display the ship's inner workings and he cut the power lines to the core.

The ship crashed into the floor, and Pixil fired a spell at it that removed it of Druaga's influence.

"What happened?" The ship asked.

After explaining what happened, the Galaxip agreed to help the heroes when it could.

It was stuffed back into the Galaxian machine and the machine was activated again.

"So, that's one of Druaga's cronies beaten. But there are still more." Cade mused.

The Legend Begins Anew...


	2. Chapter 2: Pac-Attack

Our tale shifts to the next of this new generation of heroes, Cee-Dee, Gensis' little sister.

She is similar to her sister, except much smaller and younger. She is often behind the times and cares more about the previous decades.

One day, as she relaxed at home, Gensis appeared before her.

"What do you want, sister?" Cee-Dee asked.

"I've made some new friends who might want to meet you." Gensis replied.

Gensis lead her to the warehouse where she met the rest of the Game-Hunters.

"Wow. This girl's as cute as you are, Wondra!" Talmit noted.

"I appreciate the comment, Talmit, sweetheart." Wondra replied.

"You probably have Game Hunter powers, kid. We just need to find a way to unlock them." Cade told Cee-Dee.

"I guess you'll explain this to me along the way. Alright, then." Cee-Dee mused, nodding her head.

Meanwhile, Druaga's tower was being built by the people, who had become his slaves. But he had become concerned over the loss of the Galaxip.

"That silly red ship must have failed it's assault. It was just a weakling, however." Druaga mused.

Blinky, the red ghost from Pac-Man, then approached Druaga.

"Druaga, I've got an idea. Pac-Man, even while mind controlled, is trying to snack on a power pellet, and, by extension, us. So why don't we send him to take out those Game Hunters?" Blinky asked.

"That sounds like a good idea. Let's see how they like being the main course." Druaga chuckled.

He sent Pac-Man into a hedge maze around a local millionaire's mansion.

Bravoman could detect where characters were, and saw Pac-Man inside the maze.

"I see a character! He's in a maze! Gensis! Snez! Transform and subdue him!" Bravoman shouted.

"Now You're Playing With Power- Super Power!"

"Welcome To The Next Level!"

They headed for the hedge maze, along with Cee-Dee, and saw Pac-Man roaming about, trying to eat anything he could.

"It's time we put an end to you ways, Pac-Man! You won't be eating anything when we're done with you!" Gensis announced.

"Not unless I eat you first!" Pac-Man said, munching on a power pellet and charging towards them.

Pac-Man began chasing them around the maze, trying to gobble them up.

Cee-Dee saw this and gasped.

"No... No! I can't let my sister die here! I can't!" Cee-Dee screamed.

Just then, the Sega logo appeared upon her forehead.

"Her powers are unlocked! Say, Only For Genesis!" Pixil told her telepathically.

"Only For Genesis!"

She gained a futuristic set of armor and a trench coat, as well as another Sega Menacer.

"Time to save my sister!" Cee-Dee yelled.

She headed for the maze and soon found Pac-Man bearing down upon the two.

Her presence made Pac-Man start literally lagging.

"Wh-wh-what the? What ha-happening to me?" Pac-Man uttered, his voice stammering.

"It's time to stop your eating spree! Delayed Attack!" Cee-Dee shouted.

She fires a whole plethora of bullets around Pac-Man, and they strike him at every conceivable angle.

This incapacitates him and removes Druaga's curse upon him.

"Great job, sis! Come on, let's get him back to the warehouse!" Gensis exclaimed.

They drag Pac-Man back to the warehouse, and he soon regained his senses.

"Sure, I'll help. No one makes a fool out of Namco's mascot!" Pac-Man said.

He was willingly put back into the Pac-Man machine, but it was unplayable without the ghosts.

"Darn. I can't play this. Oh well." Cade said.

The Legend Has Found An Ally...


	3. Chapter 3: Warp Zone

Our tale now leads us to Coleco-Vis, Intel-Vis's brother.

He works as a detective in the police force, but things have been getting boring for him.

Like Cee-Dee, he was informed by Intel-Vis about the Game-Hunters.

"It's an organization who captures runaway games. It should be interesting." Intel-Vis told him.

Coleco-Vis met with the Game Hunters inside the warehouse.

"He looks like a nice guy- for a detective." Snez muttered.

Druaga, meanwhile, was distressed over Pac-Man's defeat.

"Now we've lost Pac-Man. Perhaps we have underestimated our foe." Druaga mused.

The Monster Fighter from Warp & Warp then approached Druaga.

"I want to see if I can take them down." The Monster Hunter said.

"Fine. But don't lose." Druaga commanded.

The Monster Fighter headed for the town square and began shooting at civilians.

Wonder Momo and Talmit also had the ability to sense where game characters were, and Momo sensed the Monster Fighter's location.

"Hey, guys! There's someone in the town square! Transform and stop him!" Wonder Momo shouted.

"I want to do it. What should I say to transform me?" Coleco-Vis asked.

"Hmmm... Say, "Your Vision Is Our Vision!" Pixil told him.

"Your Vision Is Our Vision!"

He gained a sleek black trench coat, a green visor, and a ray gun for his outfit.

"Awesome! I'll take him down!" Coleco-Vis exclaimed.

He headed for the town square and saw the Monster Fighter.

"Let's get cracking, then!" Coleco-Vis uttered, and fired at the Monster Fighter.

The Monster Fighter saw him and summoned several Berobero aliens to fight him.

In response he pulled out a Coleco-Vision controller and imputed several codes into it.

"Coleco All Stars!" He shouted.

This summoned three heroes from the Coleco-Vision- Panama Joe from Montezuma's Revenge, the Pearl Flyer plane from Looper, and Slurpy from Slurpy.

Joe and Slurpy began shooting and eating the Berobero aliens, leaving the Pearl Flyer to blast the Monster Fighter, weakening him.

Coleco-Vis finished the fight by uppercutting the Monster Fighter into a bush.

"Alright! I win!" Coleco-Vis shouted.

He then dragged the Monster Fighter back to the warehouse, where it's mind control was dispelled.

"Thanks. Now I don't feel so insane." The Monster Fighter said.

He was placed back inside the Warp & Warp cabinet.

"Druaga will surely be fuming now. Great work out there, Coleco-Vis! You're one of us now!" Intel-Vis said.

The Legend Has Found An Ally...


	4. Chapter 4: Rally-X And Y

The next person to become a Game Hunter is named Turbo-Graph.

He's a rather fat individual who spends his time devolving indie games and making comics of himself where he fights against Sega.

He has a bit of a rivalry with Gensis and her siblings, calling them "Pathetic losers" and "Nothing but trash".

So you can imagine how angry he was when he saw them working with Cade and the rest of the Game Hunters.

"Look at you guys. I didn't think you'd stoop this low!" Turbo-Graph chuckled.

"You don't have to be a jerk, dude. Stop picking on her." Twen-Six responded.

Meanwhile, Druaga was angered at the defeat of the Monster Fighter.

"And he said he was world famous. He hardly seemed like it." Druaga thought out loud.

The Rally X racers, lead by the player racer who was named Dale, then approached Druaga.

"I don't think they're good racers, that's for sure. How about we challenge them to a contest of our own?" Dale asked.

"Fine, but make sure you actually win. We're 0-3 in our fight with them." Druaga replied.

The racers headed for the town's racetrack, and began doing practice laps on it.

Wonder Momo sensed this and said, "Characters detected at the racetrack! Twen-Six! Cade! Take them down!"

"Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

"Have You Played Atari Today?"

The Retro Racer pulled up to the warehouse on its own.

"'Sup with that car?" Turbo-Graph asked.

"It's our car, the Retro Racer. It's awesome, to say the least." Cade replied.

The two, alongside Turbo-Graph, headed for the racetrack, where they saw the Rally X racers racing along the track.

Dale pulled up to them and said, "Alright, here's the gist of our challenge to you. We're going to drive ahead of you and you're going to try to blow us all off the track! How does that sound?"

"We accept." Cade responded. "Allow us to demonstrate why we are the best."

The Rally X started going onto the track and speeding ahead of them, and the Game Hunters followed, with the Retro Racer opening fire on them with its machine guns and mine launchers.

After about 20 of the cars were wrecked, Dale and his group were left, but they proved hard to hit.

"I really wanna help these guys out. They look like they're in trouble!" Turbo-Graph mused.

"If you truly want to help them, say, The Higher Energy Video Game System!" Pixil said telepathically.

"The Higher Energy Video Game System!"

Turbo-Graph found himself wearing a camouflage outfit and a red baseball cap that was on backwards, holding a gun.

He charged onto the track and leapt onto the front of Dale's car.

"Time's up, Dale! Bonk Hyper Headbutt!" He said, and headbutted the windshield.

This shattered it and Dale lost control, colliding with the other cars and wrecking them.

"No! Druaga, forgive me!" Dale shouted as the cars bounced along the track into the catch fence.

"Alright! We got em! Nice job, Turbo-Graph! Now let's head back!" Cade exclaimed.

They headed back with the Rally X racers in tow and Pixil made the spell on Dale and his crew dissolve.

"I won't let Druaga do that again! Thanks, guys!" Dale told them.

They then reentered the Rally-X arcade game.

"Alright, that's four down and a lot of them to go!" Cade uttered.

The Legend Has Found An Ally...


	5. Chapter 5: Galaga Onslaught

The Game Hunters had chosen to take time training their new recruits and playing the new games. While Galaxian, Warp & Warp, and Rally-X all functioned properly, Pac-Man was unplayable with the ghosts missing.

"If only those mischievous ghosts weren't missing. Then I could actually play this game." Cade mused.

Addionally, Marvel Land, Bravoman, and Wonder-Momo all were unplayable as well. Their final bosses were missing.

"How am I supposed to complete my show if Mozuu isn't here? He's essential for the final battle!" Wonder Momo complained.

Meanwhile, Druaga was now furious.

"These enemies have defeated the Rally-X racing team and Dale! They are very agitating!" Druaga roared.

The Galaga enemies and ship then approached Druaga.

"Let us have a go at them. They won't stand a chance!" The ship exclaimed.

"Fine. But I'm sending Mozuu to help out. He can surely defeat them." Druaga replied.

They began approaching the warehouse, with Mozuu and his tank behind them.

"They may fancy themselves heroes, but against me, they'll never win!" Mozuu shouted.

Cade sensed them coming and said, "Let us veterans handle this! Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

"Have You Played Atari Today?"

"Now You're Playing With Power!"

"Now You're Playing With Power- Super Power!"

"Welcome To The Next Level!"

They rushed outside and saw Mozuu and his tank standing above them.

"Mozuu? I don't believe it! Here's here with his tank to stop you!" Wonder Momo yelled.

"Hahaha! You're outmatched here, guys! Give up!" Mozuu gloated.

Pixil suddenly gave the Game-Hunters more power.

"I've given you special attacks like the rest of the new Game-Hunters. Give them a try!" She told them.

Cade's blaster turned into a hammer and he said, "Donkey Kong Hammer Wallop!"

He leapt up and began whacking the fleet of enemies with his hammer.

Twen-Six pulled out a missile launcher and called out, "Missile Command Launch!"

She began firing at the fleet while avoiding shooting Cade.

Nez pulled out what looked to be a Koopa shell and exclaimed, "Super Mario Bros. Flaming Shell Collision!"

He kicked the shell, which caught fire, at Mozuu's tank, damaging it.

Snez brought his hands together and yelled, "Street Fighter 2 Shinku Hadoken!"

He fired a massive beam at the tank, damaging it further.

Gensis crouched down and shouted, "Sonic Spindash Smash!"

She turned into a ball, spun up, and launched herself into Mozuu, injuring him.

Soon enough, Cade and Twen Six had defeated the entire Galaga fleet.

Mozuu exclaimed, "You'll regret this! Druaga will be very upset!"

And just like that, Mozuu fled the scene.

The Game Hunters headed back inside with the fleet in tow, and Pixil removed the spell from the Galaga Ship.

"So Druaga tricked me? I'll defeat him, mark my words!" The Galaga ship shouted.

They were all stuffed back inside the Galaga machine.

"Another one bites the dust! There's just no stopping us!" Cade yelled out.

The Legend Continues...


	6. Chapter 6: Pac-Attack 2: Ladies Night

Now our tale takes us to the Japanese immigrant and expert fencer, Neo-G.

He is respectable, polite, honorable, and brave, traveling the land in search of a worthy opponent.

He came across the Game-Hunters when searching for such an opponent.

"You look like respectable heroes. Perhaps I could be of assistance?" Neo-G asked.

"Certainly. We need as much help as we can get." Cade replied.

Druaga was becoming very frustrated with Mozuu's failure.

"You failed me, Mozuu. I've got a mind to send you on a suicide mission if you screw up again." Druaga complained.

"Forgive me! They gained new powers and I was unable to best them!" Mozuu countered.

"I will send Dr. Bomb and Ms. Pac Man to the town's library. Perhaps we can find something of use there." Druaga mused.

When they arrived at the library, which was haunted, according to rumors, they began searching through the books.

Bravoman detected this from the warehouse.

"I think my arch enemy is working with Ms. Pac Man and they are at the library! Nez! Snez! Take them down!" Bravoman exclaimed.

"Now You're Playing With Power!"

"Now You're Playing With Power- Super Power!"

The two Game Hunters headed for the library, and Neo-G chose to follow them.

They arrived to see Dr. Bomb searching through the shelves.

"What in the world? How dare you intrude upon my studies!" Dr. Bomb shouted.

"So this nuke-head is Bravoman's enemy? Get real. This has to be a joke!" Snez taunted.

Ms. Pac Man soon rushed at them from the side, and they started running away while shooting at her.

"How am I to help them? They look like they are in trouble." Neo-G thought.

"I sense power inside of him! Say "The Future Is Now!" Pixil told him telepathically.

"The Future Is Now!"

Neo-G gained a set of samurai armor with a helmet that had long horns.

He brought out his sword and began slashing at Ms Pac Man, damaging her.

He then uttered, "SNK Vs Capcom Shun Goku Satsu Destruction!"

The lights went out and when they turned back on, Ms Pac Man was lying in a heap.

"No! I can't believe this! Druaga will be furious!" Dr. Bomb shouted, retreating.

"Alright! Let's head back with Pac-Man's wife in tow!" Snez exclaimed.

They headed back and Pixil undid Druaga's mind control spell on Ms. Pac Man.

"Ooh, Pac-Man is going to be mad with me for getting possessed. Thanks anyway!" Ms. Pac Man told them.

She soon returned to her arcade game.

"Well, we won't have to worry about being eaten anymore. That's the last of the Pac-Family." Cade mused.

The Legend Continues...


	7. Chapter 7: Bosconian Rhapsody

Our tale now shifts to the boastful Jag-War, cousin of Twen-Six.

He is a teen who boasts about his prowess in fighting.

He was invited to work with the Game-Hunters by Twen-Six.

"It's fun. Plus, I'm in love with the leader of the group." Twen-Six told him.

When he arrived, he was introduced to each Game-Hunter individually.

He took a disliking towards Gensis, viewing her as inferior to him.

"She's nothing but a 16-bit loser." Jag-War thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Druaga was cross with Dr. Bomb.

"You stupid fool. You could have stopped them, and you didn't." Druaga complained.

"I thought Ms. Pac Man would beat them, but I was wrong!" Dr. Bomb replied.

"Listen, I will try to see if the Bosconian fleet can stop them." Druaga mused.

A massive fleet of Bosconian bases along with the Bosconian Ship approached the Game Hunters' warehouse.

Cade sensed this and said, "Let's have the newcomers fight these guys!"

"The Intelligent Computer!"

"Only For Genesis!"

"Your Vision Is Our Vision!"

"The Higher Energy Video Game System!"

"The Future Is Now!"

Intel-Vis, Cee-Dee, Coleco-Vis, Turbo-Graph, and Neo-G all headed out to fight the Bosconian fleet.

They pulled out their weapons and began attacking the fleet, destroying many bases.

"I wanna help these guys. But how?" Jag-War asked himself.

"Power surges from within again! Say, "Do The Math!" Pixil said.

"Do The Math!" Jag-War exclaimed.

He gained a futuristic infantry outfit as well as a blaster that resembled the machine from Tempest 2000.

He joined in on the fighting, damaging and destroying many, many bases and ships.

Eventually, he pulled out a massive blaster- the BFG from Doom.

"Doom BFG 9000 Blast!" Jag-War shouted.

He fired the blaster at the fleet, destroying it and sending the ship crashing to the ground.

"Let's get these suckers back into their game!" Cee-Dee exclaimed.

The fleet was stuffed back inside the Bosconian machine, but not before the ship's mind control spell was removed.

"Now I don't feel like fighting you any more. Thank you for freeing me from Druaga's mind control." The ship told them before returning to it's game.

"It's no problem. Let's prepare for tomorrow." Cade said.

The Legend Continues...


	8. Chapter 8: Digging In The Dirt

We now look at the hacker Amig.

She spends her days hacking games to fix bugs or other freezes and then releasing her hacks as patches for the games.

She learns about the Game-Hunters after talking with Snez at school.

"Our group is cool. You can literally become a superhero and fight renegade game characters." Snez told her.

When she arrived, she became quick friends with just about everyone there.

"You all seem like nice people to hang out with." Amig muttered.

Meanwhile, Druaga and his generals were planning something.

"So, the Bosconian fleet failed in their assault. I've got a plan." Druaga muttered.

"And what would that be?" Hell Chaos asked.

"Taizo Hori and an army of Pookas and Fygars are to try and lure them to a construction yard." Druaga replied, pointing at the construction yard on a map.

"I hope this works or you'll be shown to be nothing more than a fluke." The Octy King sneered.

So, Taizo and the army of Pookas and Fygars headed for the construction yard.

Talmit sensed this from his game.

"We need to stop Taizo! He's at the construction yard!" Talmit shouted.

"Can I do it? All I need to know is how to transform!" Amig replied.

"Say, "The Computer For The Creative Mind!" Pixil told her.

"The Computer For The Creative Mind!"

Amig gained a series of cybernetic enhancements and a laser sword on her left arm.

"This is cool! Alright, Taizo! Here I come!" Amig exclaimed.

She headed for the construction yard.

Upon arriving, she was confronted by a horde of Pookas and Fygars.

"Lemmings Gang Up!" She shouted.

With that, she summoned a horde of Lemmings from the game of the same name who began attacking the Pookas and Fygars.

"Get em off me!" One of the Pookas screamed.

With the army distracted, she pulled out a cannon and said "Turrican Detonation!"

She fired a blast into the air and that gave a signal to the Lemmings, who blew up and took out the army.

She then headed for Taizo.

"So, those guys couldn't beat you. I'll deal with you myself!" Taizo exclaimed.

He pulled out a blaster attached to his pump and began firing at Amig.

Amig avoided his attacks and waited for an opening.

He eventually put his blaster to the ground and began firing at the ground, making rocks fall.

Amig got behind him and slashed off the pack that was attached, disabling the blaster.

"No! My blaster!" Taizo screamed.

She finished Taizo off by kicking him in the head.

"Now to take you back to your game!" Amig cheered.

Taizo and his army of Pookas and Fygars were placed back inside the Dig Dug cabinet, and Taizo had his mind control spell removed just as he was placed back in.

"Promise me you'll find my lover, Toby Masuyo, okay?" He said as he went back into the game.

"I promise. Nothing is more important than love." Cade replied.

The Legend Continues...


	9. Chapter 9: General Xevious

The final of the newest generation of Game Hunters is the brother of Twen-Six, Sven-Eight.

He is a laid back and calculating teen in contrast to his energetic and peppy sister.

He learned about the Game Hunters from his sister, as you might expect.

"My boyfriend runs a super cool organization of heroes. You should join him." Twen-Six told him.

He headed for and soon arrived at the warehouse.

"Where's your boyfriend, eh?" He asked Twen-Six.

She indicated Cade, who was playing Dig Dug and had made it to the kill screen.

"So, you're in love with my sister, eh?" Sven-Eight asked him.

"Yeah. But I treat her real good." Cade replied.

"Well, okay then." Sven-Eight responded.

Meanwhile, Druaga and his generals were still conversing what to do.

"Taizo has failed me. Here I was thinking he would beat them, and I was wrong again!" Druaga grumbled.

"I have a better idea. Let's have the Solvalou from Xevious attack them." Mayjo replied.

"I'm not sure that will work, but okay." Druaga mused.

The Solvalou and several other enemies from Xevious attacked the warehouse.

Twen-Six sensed them and transformed, saying, "Have You Played Atari Today?"

As she headed outside and fought the Xevious forces, Sven-Eight asked, "How can I get involved?"

"I think you can transform, too. Say "The Choice Of The Experts!" Pixil exclaimed.

Sven-Eight shouted, "The Choice Of The Experts!"

He gained a heavy suit of armor as well as a sword- the Narpas Sword.

He charged out and began slashing at the fleet of enemies, damaging them.

At last the Solvalou linked to the Ankor Genesis mothership and began launching a barrage of attacks.

Sven-Eight avoided the attacks and leapt up.

"Karateka Kick!" He shouted.

He landed a heavy kick to the ship before sinking the Narpas Sword into the Solvalou, destroying it and the Ankor Genesis.

"Alright, let's get these guys back into their game." Twen-Six said.

The fleet of Xevious forces were stuffed back into their game, and the Solvalou's mind control was removed by Pixil.

"I don't feel like beating you up now. Let's get back to work." The Solvalou said as it returned to its game.

"Alright, that's all our new recruits!" Cade said.

The Legend Continues...


	10. Chapter 10: A-Pole-Ing

Druaga was furious at the failure of the Xevious fleet.

"How could they have failed so miserably?" He pondered as he and his generals met again.

"I've got a plan. We'll demoralize those guys by having the Pole Position Racers, lead by Rusty, beat them in a race at the town track." Hell Chaos uttered.

"This had better work, you stupid demon." Druaga replied.

So the Pole Position Racers, headed for the racetrack and began doing practice laps.

Cade and the Game Hunters were playing the new games in the warehouse arcade.

"These games are great. Namco sure put a lot of effort into them!" Snez shouted as he played Bosconian.

Just then, Talmit detected the Pole Position Racers.

"More characters! Cee-Dee! Jag-War! Stop them!" He exclaimed.

"Only For Genesis!"

"Do The Math!"

The two got into the Retro Racer and headed for the track.

When they arrived the racers had got into starting position.

"So, we're gonna race?" Jag-War said.

"Yes. Get ready, punks!" Rusty replied.

The race began, and the Game Hunters sped all around the track.

They used several tactics to trick the other racers into crashing into each other.

Eventually, though, it came down to just them and Rusty, and Rusty began shoving them into the wall.

"No! You are not gonna win this thing!" Rusty shouted.

Suddenly, they made the Retro Racer launch over Rusty, causing him to crash into the wall and breakdown.

"Aw...HECK!" Rusty grumbled.

They happily won the race and said, "You lose, hot shot. Time to get you back into your game."

Rusty and his crew were placed back in the Pole Position machine, but not before Rusty had his mind control removed by Pixil.

"So Druaga mind controlled me? I won't let him do that again. Thanks, guys." Rusty said before he returned to his machine.

"A good race always keeps you in high spirits, right?" Cade thought.

The Legend Continues...


	11. Chapter 11: Cops And Kitties

Druaga was furious at Rusty's failure.

"Worthless fools. They couldn't get it right!" Druaga mused.

Kamuz approached him.

"I have an idea. Mappy should be able to beat them." Kamuz told him.

"I'm not sure that will work, but go ahead." Druaga replied.

The Game Hunters were discussing each of Druaga's generals.

"These guys are rather terrifying, aren't they?" Coleco-Vis uttered.

"Especially Hell Chaos. He might be the most visibly horrifying of the lot." Turbo-Graph said.

Druaga created a mansion with his magic and sent Mappy and an army of cat thieves into it.

"This should help out in their attempts to stop them!" He laughed.

Bravoman detected this.

"Something just showed in town! Transform and stop them, Intel-Vis and Coleco-Vis!" Bravoman exclaimed.

"The Intelligent Computer!"

"Your Vision Is Our Vision!"

The brothers headed to the mansion and began trying to fight Mappy.

"Let's teach these riff-raff a lesson!" Mappy shouted.

Mappy's cat thieves began attacking the brothers, who began using their guns and hero summoning to take them down.

The brothers then ran through a door, sending a shockwave that knocked Mappy down.

"Don't do that, you wretched humans!" Mappy yelled.

They sensed weakness and continued to do this, eventually knocking Mappy out.

The mansion then dissipated upon his defeat.

"Time to send him back to his game." Intel-Vis chuckled.

The two hauled Mappy and his cronies back to the game, where Mappy had his mind control removed by Pixil.

"So he thinks he can mess with the law? We'll show him!" Mappy said as he jumped back into his game with the cat thieves in tow.

"I hope he's right. I won't let Druaga get away with this." Cade replied.

The Legend Continues...


	12. Chapter 12: Molecular Misery

Druaga was mad as can be.

"Mappy lost! How tough are these guys?" Druaga said in utter shock.

Druaga now realized things would have to get serious.

"I'm going to send the Chemic from Phozon to take these pests down!" Druaga roared.

Cade was working on another vehicle, which he called the Coin-Op.

"Provided we have to deal with any more aerial threats, this will allow us to even the odds." Cade muttered.

The Chemic headed for the warehouse and began shooting Moleks all around as it headed there.

"They've never heard of an old saying, it seems. The small are the toughest to beat!" The Chemic exclaimed.

Cade heard it coming, and he said, "Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

Sensing him in danger, Intel-Vis said, "The Intelligent Computer!"

The two boarded the Coin-Op, which was a giant space ship, and flew out of the warehouse to fight the Chemic.

The Chemic began shooting at the ship, which appeared to be a cross between the Bosconian Ship and the Solvalou.

The ship began firing back, creating a force field that dissolved the Moleks.

A massive firefight soon ensued, sending blasts of energy and Moleks everywhere.

Eventually, though, the Chemic was defeated and fell to the ground.

"Alright, back to your game, you molecule madman!" Cade exclaimed.

They dragged the Chemic back to the Phozon machine, but not before Pixil removed it's mind control spell.

"Excellent rescue! Now, back to the science of chemistry!" The Chemic said as he flew back into his game.

"Who said science couldn't be a fun game?" Cade asked.

The Legend Continues...


	13. Chapter 13: Fantasy Fracas

Druaga was madder than ever.

"Stupid Chemic! How could it fail, too?" Druaga shouted.

Druaga now turned to Clovis, the adventurer from Dragon Buster.

"Perhaps you can do better, my dragon fighting friend." Druaga muttered.

The Game Hunters were discussing how dangerous Druaga could be.

"We beat Sinistar. We can beat this guy." Nez mentioned.

"Look, he took over Retropolis and enslaved the inhabitants without much trouble! Sinistar never did that!" Jag-War replied.

Clovis was flying over the town, riding upon the Dragon from his game.

"Hahahaha! I shall slay those Game Hunters in Druaga's name!" Clovis shouted in joy.

Talmit sensed that he was coming to the nearby park.

"That fantasy hero Clovis is in the park. Sven-Eight! Show him why you are our true knight." Talmit told them.

"The Choice Of The Experts!"

Arriving in the park, a transformed Sven-Eight faced Clovis and the Dragon.

"Silly knight, do you think you will defeat me?" Clovis asked.

"Of course I will. You're going down, Clovis." Sven-Eight replied.

The Dragon began breathing fire at Sven-Eight, trying to hurt him.

He dodged and began slashing at the Dragon with the Narpas Sword.

The Dragon then lashed at him with it's tail.

He jumped over it and eventually wounded the Dragon so that it could not fight.

Clovis leapt off the Dragon and landed beside him, swinging at him with his blade.

Sven-Eight began blocking his constant barrage of attacks.

Eventually, he got tired out, and Sven-Eight knocked him out in a single blow.

"It's time to take you back to your game." Sven-Eight said.

Clovis was dragged back to the arcade and Pixil removed his mind control.

"I can't wait to be with my beloved Celia again. Tell Gil I'm still waiting to see if he's stronger than me!" Clovis shouted as he returned to his game.

"Gil? Who's he?" Snez asked.

"That would be Gilgamesh. He was a hero who previously defeated Druaga. But now that he's under his mind control, he won't be of any use." Wonder-Momo replied.

The Legend Continues...


	14. Chapter 14: Crashing Through The Sky

Druaga was very, very cross.

"Clovis failed me? How worthless can you possibly be?" Druaga complained.

He ordered the Red Baron and the Blue Max from Sky Kid to attack the warehouse.

"You must have better luck with your bombs, I'm sure!" He shouted.

The Game Hunters were playing the games that could actually function.

"These games are fun! Plus, they have clearer objectives, too, so that is a plus!" Snez exclaimed

The two planes flew over the Warehouse.

"I bet I'll hit one of them with the bombs!" The Red Baron boasted.

"No, I totally will!" The Blue Max replied.

Bravoman sensed them coming.

"We got two planes over the warehouse! Amig! Coleco-Vis! Get in the Coin-Op and blast them!" He shouted.

"Your Vision Is Our Vision!"

"The Computer For The Creative Mind!"

The two took off in the Coin-Op and began shooting at the two planes.

The two planes began shooting at them, trying to damage the Coin-Op.

The ship continued to shoot at the planes, damaging them.

The Red Baron tried to drop a bomb on the ship.

The ship activated it's force field, launching the bomb back at the planes

The bomb exploded, sending both planes into a nosedive where they crashed outside.

"Time to put them back in the games!" Amig said.

The Blue Max and Red Baron first had their brainwashing spell removed by Pixil.

"He thinks he can just make us turncoats? We'll show him!" The Red Baron said as he flew into the game.

"Another one defeated in this long war. We'll win, surely. That must be a third of them!" Cade thought.

The Legend Continues...


	15. Chapter 15: Thundering In

Druaga had managed to build about 20 floors of his tower when he leaned of the air attack's failure.

"Worthless planes. I can't believe they screwed up." He mumbled.

He then commanded the Thunder Ceptor from the game of the same name to try and attack them.

"A plane couldn't do it, so a spaceship will have to." He uttered.

The Game-Hunters were examining the Coin-Op.

"Sure, we might be too young to drive, but we can still do it." Turbo-Graph said.

The Thunder Ceptor flew over the warehouse.

"Time to bring some heavy pain to these guys!" The Thunder Ceptor exclaimed.

Wonder-Momo sensed it coming.

"There's a crazed ship coming! Snez! Nez! Transform and defeat it!" Wonder-Momo shouted.

"Now You're Playing With Power!"

"Now You're Playing With Power- Super Power!"

The two boarded the Coin-Op and flew out to fight the Thunder Ceptor.

The Thunder Ceptor began shooting at the ship, trying to disable it.

They avoided the shots and began shooting at the Thunder Ceptor.

They finally damaged it enough for it to crash.

"Time to put you back in your game." Nez called out.

They dragged the Thunder Ceptor in and had it's brainwashing spell removed.

"I'm going to make sure that he pays for brainwashing me. God bless you all." The Thunder Ceptor said as he flew into his game.

"And God bless him on his voyage in his game, wherever it make take him." Cade replied.

The Legend Continues...


	16. Chapter 16: Spy Another Day

Druaga had managed to build about 20 floors of his tower when he leaned of the air attack's failure.

"Worthless planes. I can't believe they screwed up." He mumbled.

He then commanded the Thunder Ceptor from the game of the same name to try and attack them.

"A plane couldn't do it, so a spaceship will have to." He uttered.

The Game-Hunters were examining the Coin-Op.

"Sure, we might be too young to drive, but we can still do it." Turbo-Graph said.

The Thunder Ceptor flew over the warehouse.

"Time to bring some heavy pain to these guys!" The Thunder Ceptor exclaimed.

Wonder-Momo sensed it coming.

"There's a crazed ship coming! Snez! Nez! Transform and defeat it!" Wonder-Momo shouted.

"Now You're Playing With Power!"

"Now You're Playing With Power- Super Power!"

The two boarded the Coin-Op and flew out to fight the Thunder Ceptor.

The Thunder Ceptor began shooting at the ship, trying to disable it.

They avoided the shots and began shooting at the Thunder Ceptor.

They finally damaged it enough for it to crash.

"Time to put you back in your game." Nez called out.

They dragged the Thunder Ceptor in and had it's brainwashing spell removed.

"I'm going to make sure that he pays for brainwashing me. God bless you all." The Thunder Ceptor said as he flew into his game.

"And God bless him on his voyage in his game, wherever it make take him." Cade replied.

The Legend Continues...


	17. Chapter 17: Dragon Airborne

Druaga was still trying to get his tower built, but now he had to deal with insurgency by his slaves.

"Those Game-Hunters have made things much more difficult now that my slaves have rebelled." He complained.

Nether the less, the next order to attack the Game-Hunters was given to Amul from Dragon Spirit.

"One dragon may have failed me, but another won't." He gloated.

The Game-Hunters were looking over a list of uncaptured characters.

"Man, these guys look tough. We still haven't caught that guy who wears that creepy mask." Neo-G mused.

"That guy's name is Rick Taylor, and he means business. That Terror Mask makes him super strong." Turbo-Graph explained.

Amul flew over the base in his dragon form.

"I'm essentially like Clovis and that worthless green dragon combined. I'm way more dangerous than both of them!" Amul cackled.

Talmit sensed them coming.

"A character is approaching! Neo-G! Turbo-Graph! Transform and stop him!" Talmit shouted.

"The Future is Now!"

"The Higher Energy Video Game System!"

The two headed for the exterior of the warehouse and saw Amul in normal form.

"Prepare to face a honorable warrior." He said, pulling out his sword.

Neo-G pulled out his sword, too, and the two engaged in a sword fight.

They fought for around 30 minutes before Amul said, "Enough playing around."

He entered his dragon form and began shooting fire at them.

Turbo-Graph started punching him and kicking him, avoiding the fire.

Eventually, he preformed a Bonk Hyper Headbutt that knocked Amul out.

"You lose, you stupid dragon! Time to send you back to your game." Turbo-Graph shouted.

They dragged him in and Pixil removed his mind control.

"So Druaga made me evil? He won't stop me! I'll destroy him!" Amul said as he flew into his game.

"I expect when we storm Druaga's tower, we'll have the help of all these rescued heroes." Cade thought.

The Legend Continues...


	18. Chapter 18: The Mask Of Death

Druaga was absolutely furious now.

"HOW? How could Amul fail his attack?" He screamed.

He then sent Rick Taylor from Splatterhouse to attack the Game-Hunters.

"Kill them! Kill them all! Make them suffer!" He said in rage.

The Game Hunters were now making a list of games that could be played at the moment.

"Until we capture the bosses of the games, we won't be able to play them." Cade thought.

"What a shame that is, then." Intel-Vis grumbled.

Rick began to approach the warehouse carrying a machete.

"We'll show them the true power of horror. They can't stand to us." The Terror Mask on Rick's face happily boasted.

Bravoman detected him coming,

"Guys, it's a game character! I need Cade and Intel-Vis to transform and stop him!" Bravoman shouted.

"Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

"The Intelligent Computer!"

The two headed outside and saw Rick standing there.

"You finally came. We're going to kill you so badly that your poor girlfriend will be beside herself with sorrow." Rick chuckled, holding his machete.

"Guess again, Rick. You should never bring a machete to a gun fight." Cade replied.

The two began fighting, with Cade entering Thor mode and using his sword to parry Rick's machete.

Eventually, he disarmed Rick, but he took out a shotgun and tried to shoot Cade.

He dodged and Intel-Vis began shooting at Rick, knocking the shotgun out of his hands.

Rick finally tried to punch him, but Cade said, "Donkey Kong Oil Barrel Explosion!"

He tossed an Oil Barrel at Rick and it exploded, knocking Rick out.

"Time to put you back in your Game." Cade mused.

As Rick was dragged back in, Pixil used her powers to remove his mind control.

"That punk thinks he can possess me? I'll show him. I'll smash him into bits!" Rick said as he entered his game.

"Correction- we all will. Druaga is never going to win." Cade replied.

The Legend Continues...


	19. Chapter 19: Baraduke It Out

Druaga was fuming, once again, at Rick's defeat.

"How come he can't win? We have to win at some point!" He screamed.

Now he sent Toby Masuyo, the star of Baraduke and the lover of Taizo, to try and defeat them.

"This girl is as good as Samus Aran, so I can't see how she'll fail." He thought to himself.

The Game-Hunters were playing Dig Dug, and had managed to get to the killscreen.

"Hey, at least it isn't as bad as the Galaga killscreen. That made us have to restart the whole cabinet." Nez exclaimed.

"Yeah, but it's kinda wimpy. Everything on the same row? Come on, at least it looked cool in Pac-Man." Cade replied.

Toby began heading for the warehouse with her blaster primed.

"I'm gonna make them pay for what they did to Taizo." Toby said, pointing her blaster at the warehouse and firing.

When the shot hit the warehouse, the Game-Hunters were suprised.

"There's been an attack! Amig! Sven-Eight! Transform, quick!" Wondra exclaimed.

"The Computer For The Creative Mind!"

"The Choice Of The Experts!"

The two headed out with their weapons drawn.

Toby glared at them.

"You killed Taizo! I'll destroy you for this!" She said, firing at them.

They avoided her attacks and slashed at her with their swords.

This continued for about a few minutes before she was disarmed.

This prompted Sven-Eight to finish her with a Karateka Kick.

"Time to send you back to your game." Amig exclaimed.

As they dragged her inside, Pixil removed her mind control spell.

"Wait... Taizo isn't dead? He's here? Yes! I'm coming, sweetheart!" Toby said as she jumped back into her game.

"This just melts my heart. A loving couple has been reunited." Cade thought out loud.

The Legend Continues...


	20. Chapter 20: Catch-A-Shroom

Druaga was angry that Toby had failed.

"Worthless space ranger. She should have won! Why can't they win?" He shouted.

He then sent Libble and Rabble from Libble Rabble to attack then.

"They should be able to capture them, if things go according to plan." Druaga exclaimed.

The Game-Hunters were all playing the games that could be played.

"These games are fun! I love Namco as much as I love Midway!" Twen-Six shouted.

"You're right about that, my love!" Cade replied.

Libble and Rabble began heading for the warehouse.

"They're in for double trouble now." Libble shouted.

"We might just be arrows, but we can catch anyone like a fly!" Rabble replied.

Talmit heard them coming.

"We got trouble, more punks are coming! Turbo-Graph! Take them down!" He exclaimed.

"The Higher Energy Video Game System!"

He headed outside and saw Libble and Rabble.

"Try escaping from us, you little waste of space!" Libble cried.

"It's time to catch us a sucker!" Rabble snickered.

Turbo-Graph began shooting at them and avoiding their attempts to catch him.

He severed their line at several points, but they continued to be a pain.

Finally, after a 25-minute fight, he managed to take both arrows down with his Bonk Hyper Headbutt.

"You two are going back to your game!" He shouted.

He dragged the two back in and Pixil removed their mind control spell.

"So Druaga mind controlled us? He'll be caught sooner or later!" Libble said as it flew into the arcade machine.

"Yeah, he won't win! He's gotta go!" Rabble replied as it followed Libble.

"These two will surely work together, just like us..." Cade thought.

The Legend Continues...


	21. Chapter 21: Ballooning Bonzana

Druaga was angry, as usual.

"I should have known better than to have a pair of arrows do all the work!" He cried in anger.

He now sent for the King and the army of balloons from King and Balloon to take them out.

"It will be up into the stratosphere where the air is so clear for them!" Druaga shouted.

The Game Hunters were talking with the various game characters.

"So, how many do you think are left to catch in this place?" Amig asked.

"Well, we're more than halfway through. So it shouldn't be that hard." Wonder-Momo replied.

The King and the balloons flew over the town, dropping down every so often.

"It's a good thing you're not trying to abduct me this time!" The King shouted.

Bravoman sensed them.

"We got balloons over the town! Twen-Six! Transform and burst them!" He exclaimed.

"Have You Played Atari Today?"

Twen-Six went out and faced the King and the balloons.

"Here we go ballooning, anyway we please- preferably with you in tow!" The King shouted.

As the Balloons decended, Twen-Six shouted, "Missile Command Launch!"

She pointed her gun at the balloons and fired, blowing up several balloons in one go.

She then shouted, "Centipede Ensnarement!"

A Centipide burst from her gun and dragged the rest of the balloons to the ground.

She finally shouted, "Crackpots Bombardment!"

She tossed several flowerpots at the King's Balloon, sending him falling to the ground.

"It's time to take you back to your game!" She uttered.

After the King was hauled back, Pixil removed the mind control spell on him.

"So, he thinks he can just mess with our minds? We'll pay him out, don't you worry!" The King shouted as he jumped back into his game.

"Druaga will be ruined when we're through with him. No one uses mental trickery on innocent game characters." Cade thought.

The Legend Continues...


	22. Chapter 22: Running And Jumping Man

Druaga was practically beside himself now.

"I can't believe that the Balloons failed! How foolish I was to send those!" He shouted.

He now sent the Runner from Metro Cross to cause havoc.

"I think if we avoid contact with them, they won't attack." He thought to himself.

The Game-Hunters were taking a break and enjoying themselves.

"Man, I wonder why our transformation phrases are console slogans." Nez pondered.

Pixil replied with, "I can answer that. Ever since we were founded in the 80's to keep the games in check, we used the slogans of popular consoles at the time. I expect we'll have more modern recruits when the time arises."

"So, there were ones before us?" Amig asked.

"Indeed, and they bore the same name as you, too." Pixil replied.

The Runner headed for Retropolis' athletic track and began to cause havoc.

"Even if they do come to stop me, I've got a plan." The Runner mused.

Unfortunately for the Runner, Wonder Momo sensed what he was up to.

"Character at the Athletic Track! Gensis! Transform and stop him!" Wonder Momo shouted.

"Welcome To The Next Level!"

She headed for the track and the Runner saw her.

"Alright, listen up! I'm not much a fighter, but I'm more of an runner. So, if you beat me in a race, I'll give up. Deal?" The Runner asked.

"Deal, big shot!" Gensis shouted.

The two started running along the track in a rather simple race.

At times, obstacles would appear on the track, but she would evade these- but the Runner wasn't so lucky and would often collide with them.

At last, she beat the Runner fair and square.

"Alright, you win. A deal's a deal. I'll come quietly." The Runner grumbled.

When the Runner was taken back to the warehouse, he had his mind control removed from him by Pixil.

"I'll be back in my game, if anyone needs me." The Runner said as he jumped into his game.

"Well, he sure was a polite foe. He seems like the most civilized dude we've met so far." Cade exclaimed.

The Legend Continues...


	23. Chapter 23: Another Toy Story

Druaga was, once again, angry.

"The Runner gave up peacefully? What a wimp!" He exclaimed.

He next sent Pino and Acha from Toy Pop to attack.

"These toys should hopefully prove too much for them." He mumbled.

The Game Hunters were checking on the characters.

"Druaga is going to really be sorry when we go and face him. He'll be battered down by countless heroes." Turbo-Graph noted.

Pino and Acha infiltrated the same toy store Cat's Eye had attacked in the Midway Crisis and took it over.

"He thinks we're just puppets. We're more than that." Acha cackled.

"That Headdy guy has nothing on us!" Pino giggled.

Talmit sensed their movement.

"We got two game characters in the toy store. Snez! Nez! Transform and stop them!" Talmit yelled.

"Now You're Playing With Power!"

"Now You're Playing With Power- Super Power!"

The two quickly headed for the toy store, which had gained a few floors in size.

Several tin soldiers known as Heitai patrolled the first floor.

Nez said, "Contra Laser Breaker!"

He began firing lasers at the Heitai.

Before long, they were all defeated, and they advanced to the second floor.

Some wind up tanks were patrolling this floor.

Snez said, "Mega Man X Buster Blast!"

He fired charge shots at the tanks and soon they were demolished.

When they arrived on the third floor, Pino and Acha were waiting.

"You got through our underlings? Darn it!" Acha complained.

"But we'll show you that wood is good!" Pino exclaimed.

A shootout soon began between the two parties.

Eventually, the two dolls were blasted out the window and onto the street.

"We give up! You win!" Pino called out.

"Time to get you back home to your game." Snez replied.

After the two dolls were taken back, Pixil removed their mind control spell.

"Druaga must have thought he could make a trooper out of us, eh? We'll beat him and that nasty Majyo, too!" Pino said as he jumped back into his game with Acha in tow.

"They might be toys, but they have feelings, too. I wonder if they feel love?" Cade thought.

The Legend Continues...


	24. Chapter 24: Breakout Bash

Once more, Druaga was angry.

"Those dolls couldn't do it! How could they fail?" He cried.

He now sent the Gee Bee Paddle from Gee Bee to stop them.

"I think they should lose to this one, I hope!" He exclaimed.

The Game-Hunters were playing the games they had restored.

"You should see the arcade in Cade's basement. It's where all the Midway characters are." Twen-Six told Amig.

"I'll go check it out sometime, it sounds cool." Amig replied.

The Gee Bee Paddle decended upon part of town.

"I'm the pioneer of Namco games. They won't win against me." The Paddle exclaimed.

Bravoman detected where it was going to.

"We got a game character on the loose. Cade, stop the character!" Bravoman exclaimed.

"Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

He headed for the Paddle's location and saw that it had converted part of town into a field similar to it's game.

"You're here, good! I'm gonna do things a little more differently. I've set a high-score on this field. Beat it, and I'll give up." The Paddle told him.

"You're gonna regret this. I'm the best gamer there's ever been." Cade replied.

So, Cade played his little game of Gee Bee, smashing blocks similar to Breakout and other games like it.

Eventually, however, he broke the high score with ease.

"Darn it. You win. I'm going back with you." The Paddle replied.

When the Paddle was returned to the warehouse, Pixil removed it's mind control spell.

"He'll pay for manipulating me. We'll take him out when the time comes." The Paddle shouted as it flew into it's game.

"Alright, we're getting close to taking on Druaga. But we're prepared for that." Cade replied.

The Legend Continues...


	25. Chapter 25: Future Tension

Now Druaga was beside himself with rage.

"Worthless paddle! It's just stupid! Completely stupid!" He screamed.

He now sent the Grobda from Grobda to do his dirty work.

"These things are much more sturdy than a paddle is. They should be able to crush them." He mumbled.

The Game Hunters noted that there wasn't that many characters left to fight.

"Well, this certainly isn't taking as long as fighting Sinistar's army did." Gensis noted.

"I know. It took us a long time to actually take his entire gang down." Nez replied.

The Grobda was sent to the stadium that the Pigskin characters had attacked during the Midway Crisis to cause havoc.

"So what if they took down the Solvalou? Ha! I never liked that thing anyway! It will be a pleasure to see them suffer." The Grobda uttered.

Wonder Momo sensed him coming.

"Hey, guys, there's a character in the stadium! Intel-Vis! Coleco-Vis! Transform and stop it!" Wonder Momo shouted.

"The Intellegent Computer!"

"Your Vision Is Our Vision!"

The two brothers headed out to the stadium and saw the Grobda firing in every direction.

Intel-Vis shouted, "Bomb Squad Scare!"

He saw the Grobda's interior on his computer and began disabling it.

As it was temporarily disabled, Coleco-Vis summoned the Pearl Flyer plane, who began shooting at the Grobda.

Soon enough, the Grobda had been taken out of commission.

"We did it, brother!" Intel-Vis exclaimed.

They headed back with the Grobda in tow and Pixil removed it's mind control.

"I'll defeat Druaga for the glory of the NBA- that's National Battling Association, by the way." The Grobda said as it returned to it's game.

"We've only got a few of these guys left. And when we save them all... That's when the real fight begins." Cade thought to himself.

The Legend Continues...


	26. Chapter 26: Spherical Sumos

Druaga was crying at the Grobda's failure.

"Wretched children! They have ruined my Grobda!" Druaga sobbed.

He angrily sent out the Motos from the game of the same name to take them down.

"They'll be pushed into a corner by this!" Druaga exclaimed.

The Game-Hunters were training themselves for the fight with Druaga.

"Soon he won't have anything left. Then we can beat him senseless!" Twen-Six shouted.

"Yeah, and we can save Retropolis, to boot!" Turbo-Graph replied.

The Motos sped into the local amusement park and began bumping into everything.

"Like a bolt of lightning, I'll make your heart jump! My name is Motos, I go bump, bump, bump!" The Mobos shouted.

Bravoman sensed his presence.

"Trouble at the amusement park! Turbo-Graph! Take down the offending enemy!" Bravoman exclaimed.

"The Higher Energy Video Game System!"

Turbo-Graph headed for the park and began to shoot at the Motos.

"Woah! We got a troublemaker here! I'd best take him down!" The Motos exclaimed.

Turbo-Graph leapt out of the way every time it charged at him, causing it to crash into various things, namely food stands, barricades, and trash bins.

Eventually, it crashed into a hot dog stand and became stunned.

Turbo-Graph took this opportunity to hit it with a Bonk Hyper Headbutt, flipping it over and immbolizing it.

"Yeah! I did it!" Turbo-Graph shouted.

Turbo-Graph dragged the Motos back to the warehouse, and Pixil removed it's mind control.

"Well, they can't just mind control me! I'll teach him a bumping lesson!" The Motos said as it returned to it's game.

"This thing might like to bump a few things while we take down Druaga's minions. We'll certainly let it as we are nice people." Cade thought to himself.

The Legend Continues...


	27. Chapter 27: Tanks For Nothing

Druaga was infuriated once again.

"How? How do they keep winning?" He sobbed.

He next sent the Patton Tank from Tank Battalion to attack them.

"How can they succeed against a tank?" Druaga shouted.

The Game Hunters noted they only had 12 games left to capture.

"Well, this journey appears to be wrapping up. We've only got a dozen cabinets, except for ones where we just need the villain, left to restore." Snez noted.

"I bet the next are going to be the hardest, though." Gensis replied.

The Patton Tank began heading around town and shooting everything.

"Alright, you maggots! I'll take you down, just you try to stop me!" The Tank bragged.

Talmit sensed this disturbance.

"Big trouble, there's a renegade tank around town! Cee-Dee! Transform and stop it!" Talmit shouted.

"Only For Genesis!"

Cee-Dee quickly headed for the Tank with her Menacer drawn.

"You ain't gonna stop me, little girl!" The Tank said.

Cee-Dee quickly began firing at the Tank's treads, trying to slow it down.

The firing is successful, and the Tank soon is immobilized.

"Time to finish you off! Delayed Attack!" Cee-Dee shouted.

She fired a shot that delayed itself before slamming into the Tank at high velocity, taking it down.

"It's back to the cabinet for you, tank!" Cee-Dee yelled.

She dragged the Patton Tank back to the arcade, and had Pixil remove it's mind control.

"How dare he manipulate me? I'll destroy him with extreme prejudice!" The Patton Tank said as he reentered his game.

"It's nice that we have a tank on our side now. Druaga won't be able to beat that!" Cade thought to himself.

The Legend Continues...


	28. Chapter 28: Myth Mayhem

Druaga was crying, now, and was absolutely beside himself.

"A tank couldn't stop them! How are they doing this? How?" Druaga cried.

He then sent the god Apollo, in his appearance from Phelios, to destroy them.

"They might have beaten the tank, but they will never defeat a god!" He sobbed.

The Game-Hunters were learning about Druaga's Eleven Scoundrels.

"So, it would seem as if this was his best attempt to make generals." Nez noted.

"What garbage. He never sent them out to fight us!" Jag-War replied.

Apollo flew over the town, riding on a Pegasus.

"Those half-wit heroes think they can defeat me? I am a god!" Apollo boasted.

Wonder-Momo detected him.

"It looks like another character is on the loose. Amig! Turbo-Graph! Transform and defeat him!" Wonder-Momo shouted.

"The Computer For The Creative Mind!"

"The Higher Energy Video Game System!"

The duo enter the Coin-Op and fly out to fight Apollo.

"You fools dare challenge me? You can't win!" Apollo gloated.

As the god and the ship started shooting at each other, Amig noted a small pod on the side of the cabin.

"What's this do? Maybe it can help." Amig pondered.

"You're free to examine that, Amig. Let me focus on this Greek goofball." Turbo-Graph replied.

Then Amig saw a notice on the side.

"In case of enemy who is on mount, board and joust." She read.

She boarded the pod, and it turned into a robotic knight on a flying horse- though this had no wings.

"Cool! Hey, Turbo-Graph! I'm gonna teach this guy a lesson, so hold your fire!" Amig exclaimed.

Turbo-Graph stopped firing and let Amig start jousting with Apollo.

The two made several passes at each other while jousting, missing each other each time.

But, eventually, Amig hit Apollo and knocked him off the Pegasus, sending him falling to the ground, defeated.

"Time to send this god back to his game!"

She then restrained the Pegasus and, after remerging the pod with the Coin-Op and docking he ship, brought both Apollo and the Pegasus into the warehouse, where his mind control was removed by Pixil.

"So, Druaga thinks meddling with the affairs of a God will work? He failed to remember something important- Greek gods never give up grudges!" Apollo said as he and the Pegasus returned to the game.

"Now that we have a god on our side, we're even more unstoppable than before. Druaga is really going to regret doing that." Cade thought.

The Legend Continues...


	29. Chapter 29: Youkai Botch

Druaga weeped and weeped, despite his tower nearly being complete.

"No! They beat a god! How? How is this possible?" He cried out.

He now sent Tarosuke, the star of Shadow Land, to do his bidding.

"He should be able to beat them, I hope!" He exclaimed.

The Game-Hunters were training the various characters for the assault on the tower.

"We won't let him rule this world, will we, guys?" Jag-War asked.

"No, we won't!" Pac-Man replied.

Tarosuke began heading for the town's graveyard.

"I won't let anyone stop me. I fought my way through Hell and won! What chance do they have?" Tarosuke cackled.

Talmit sensed this problem.

"We've got a troublemaker in the graveyard! Cade! Twen-Six! Transform and defeat him!" Talmit shouted.

"Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!"

"Have You Played Atari Today?"

The two lovers headed for the graveyard, where Tarosuke saw them.

"You won't stop me! I'll destroy you!" Tarosuke shouted as he fired blasts of ki energy at them.

Cade and Twen-Six began shooting at Tarosuke, making sure to avoid hitting the tombstones.

Tarosuke got on top of a mausoleum and began shooting shots from it.

The Game-Hunters soon knocked Tarosuke off of it and onto the ground.

Cade finished him off with a Donkey Kong Oil Barrel Explosion.

"We won! It's time to take this kid back to his game." Cade exclaimed.

Tarosuke was dragged back to the warehouse, and his mind control spell was removed by Pixil.

"How dare he mess with me? I'll show him what for!" Tarosuke mused as he jumped back into his game.

"Hell is quite an unforgiving place, especially for someone who must cross it. And Druaga will soon realize he can't just mess with someone who did just that." Cade noted.

The Legend Continues...


	30. Chapter 30: Dis-Oriental

Druaga was weeping in horror.

"Will nothing work? Will nothing work?" He related over and over.

He furiously sent Kagekiyo, star of The Genji And The Heiki Clans, to deal with them.

"He should fight hard with the knowledge that his collage was defeated by them!" He cried out.

The Game-Hunters were talking with their army.

"How tall is that dumb tower, anyway?" Jag-War asked.

"About 60 feet tall. Luckily, Druaga should be on floor 59 instead of floor 60." Taizo replied.

Kagekiyo traveled to the town dojo to attack it.

"They have made my little friend Tarosuke disappear. I will not tolerate this." Kagekiyo mused.

Bravoman sensed his presence.

"We've got an undead samurai to deal with. Neo-G! Transform and defeat him!" Bravoman shouted.

"The Future Is Now!"

Neo-G headed to the dojo, where Kagekiyo was waiting.

"You may have killed my friend Tarosuke, but you shall not defeat me!" Kagekiyo shouted.

Neo-G and Kagekiyo then got into a swordfight.

At points, Kagekiyo got his sword stuck in a pillar, allowing Neo-G to get a few hits in on him.

Eventually, Kagekiyo had his sword knocked out of his hands and was knocked into the wall, where he slumped over, defeated.

"That should show you who the better samurai is." Neo-G said.

He took Kagekiyo back to the warehouse, sword and all, and had his mind control removed by Pixil, as well as informing him about Tarosuke.

"He isn't dead after all... Druaga will not mislead me again." He said as he entered his game.

"Samurai are always helpful in combat. And this one is no exception." Cade thought.

The Legend Continues...


	31. Chapter 31: Ride Of Valkyrie

Druaga was absolutely beside himself.

"Nooooooo! How can this keep happening?" He sobbed.

Now he sent Valkyrie, Kurino, and Sabine from Legend of Valkyrie out to try and stop the Game-Hunters.

"No more messing around! These three will easily defeat them!" He shouted.

The Game-Hunters were discussing Druaga's previous defeats with their army.

"So, we need to find Prince Gilgamesh and his wife Ki to defeat them?" Nez mentioned.

"They have defeated him twice. But as far as I can tell, they are under his command, too." Kagekiyo replied.

Valkyrie, Kurino, and Sabine headed to the town museum to lure a Game-Hunter there.

"We can't lose. We're too strong for them." Valkyrie thought out loud.

Talmit sensed them.

"Three fantasy stars are out and about! Sven-Eight! Transform and attack them!" Talmit shouted.

"The Choice Of The Experts!"

Sven-Eight headed out to the museum, and Sabine saw him outside.

"Sorry, punk, but you aren't getting past me." Sabine taunted.

Sabine began leaping about, throwing daggers at him.

He avoided Sabine's daggers and began trying to hit her.

This was difficult, however, as she continued to move out of the way.

Eventually, however, she got tired, allowing Sven-Eight to take her down.

He then entered the museum and saw Kurino.

"So, Sabine failed to stop you. I guess I'll just have to defeat you myself." Kurino exclaimed.

Kurino began slashing at him with his trident, trying to take him down.

He avoided his attacks and began fighting back, blocking all of Kurino's strikes.

He finally knocked Kurino out with a blow to the head, and moved into the main rotunda, where Valkyrie was.

"How did you beat Kurino? No matter, I'll beat you!" Valkyrie said.

The two got into a fierce sword fight that lasted for several minutes.

Finally, however, Valkyrie was defeated and incapacitated.

"I won! Alright, you three. It's time to take you back to your game."

The three were dragged back to the warehouse, and Pixil removed their mind control spell.

"We got mind controlled? Well, that tears it. We'll give Druaga a lesson he won't forget." Valkyrie shouted as the three entered their game.

"We only have 6 more games before the final showdown. Don't fail me now, guys!" Cade told his friends.

The Legend Continues...


	32. Chapter 32: War Is Madness

Druaga was crying and crying.

"Curses! Valkyrie didn't win! Why? Why?!" He sobbed.

He furiously sent a second tank, this one from Assault, to deal with them.

"This might be suicidal, but I don't care! My pride has been too badly hurt!" Druaga cried.

The Game-Hunters were chatting with each other.

"Man, we've nearly won this! All we have to do is beat a few more minions and we've won!" Cee-Dee noted.

"You're right, sis! Of course, I have a feeling that won't be the end of our adventures..." Gensis replied.

The Assault Tank moved into a military base on the outskirts of town.

"They might have beaten that other tank, but they won't beat me!" The tank shouted.

Wonder-Momo sensed the tank's rampage.

"We've got a tank on the loose. Neo-G! Turbo-Graph! Take it down!" Wonder-Momo exclaimed.

"The Future Is Now!"

"The Higher Energy Video Game System!"

The two headed out to the base and saw the tank.

"Oh boy, here they come! Time to teach you a lesson!" The tank said and began firing.

Neo-G began to cut the blasts while Turbo-Graph began punching the tank.

The tank then shot at a radio tower, knocking it over, and forcing them to move out of the way.

Turbo-Graph began shooting at the tank as well, hitting it's treads and immobilizing it.

Neo-G finished it off with a slash with his sword.

"Well, let's take this bloke back to his game!" Turbo-Graph noted.

They dragged the tank back to the warehouse, where Pixil removed the mind control.

"So, that maggot thinks he can control me? I'll blow him to shreds!" The tank said as it entered it's game.

"Two tanks on our side? I doubt he can win now!" Cade thought.

The Legend Continues...


	33. Chapter 33: Speeder Bike Showdown

Druaga was so mad that he was stomping the floor.

"Why? We lost again to those miserable kids!" He cried.

Now he sent Hiromi Tengenji, the heroine of Burning Force, to deal with them.

"How can they beat someone that fast?" He thought.

The Game-Hunters were still training their army.

"This is going to be an amazing battle." Turbo-Graph noted.

"Yeah. The tower is going to fall!" Nez replied.

Hiromi began speeding around town on her speeder bike, shooting at everything.

"Come and catch me, you cowards!" Hiromi laughed.

Bravoman sensed her presence.

"A Space Fighter in training is on the take! Gensis! Transform and use the Retro Racer to take her down!" Bravoman shouted.

"Welcome To The Next Level!"

Gensis took off in the Retro Racer and sped after Hiromi.

"Uh oh! Those miserable pests are on my trail!" Hiromi shouted, looking back and seeing her.

The two took off on a chase through town, exchanging gunfire with each other.

Eventually, Gensis managed to catch up to Hiromi and knock her off her bike and to the ground, with the bike landing on top of Hiromi.

"I'm stuck... Darn it." Hiromi sobbed.

"Time to take you and that bike back to your game." Gensis replied.

Gensis drove Hiromi and the bike back to the warehouse, and Pixil removed the mind control on Hiromi.

"Wait, he was mind controlling me? That explains it. I'll show him why this student will pass with flying colors!" Hiromi shouted as she entered her game.

"She'll make a good scout to see what that demon is up to. I know that as a fact." Cade thought.

The Legend Continues...


	34. Chapter 34: High Stakes Shootout

Druaga was infuriated beyond belief.

"Miserable wretch! How could she fail?" He cried.

He now sent the two crack-shot explorers, Dr. Don and Dr. Dan from Point Blank, to do his bidding.

"Maybe they can leave those pests riddled with holes!" Druaga cried out in anger.

The Game Hunters noted that only the four modern games were left.

"We've nearly got them all. Druaga's on shaky grounds now." Neo-G noted.

"Only a few more before we can take the fight to him!" Twen-Six shouted.

Don and Dan headed to a shooting range in town.

"If we are to defeat these pests, we are to train first!" Don muttered.

"I'll say. Those chaps don't stand a chance!" Dan replied.

Talmit sensed this trouble.

"Two explorers with excellent aim are on the move. Nez! Snez! Transform and defeat them!" Talmit exclaimed.

"Now You're Playing With Power!"

"Now You're Playing With Power- Super Power!"

The two headed off to the gallery and saw Don and Dan.

"Oh, blimey! They're here!" Dan shouted.

"Get to cover, quickly! We can't let them stop us!" Don cried out.

The Point Blank Duo headed to some cover, and started opening fire upon Nez and Snez.

Nez and Snez quickly got to cover and began shooting back.

A firefight between the two groups soon ensued.

Snez and Nez shot at the Point Blank Duo's cover, destroying it and forcing them to move to other cover.

This continued for quite some time, and eventually the Point Blank Duo ran out of cover.

"You're finished! Mortal Kombat 3 Tomahawk Lightning Strike!" Snez shouted.

Snez rose his Zapper to the sky, and it turned into a tomahawk.

He then fired lightning from it and shocked Don and Dan, taking them out.

"Time to haul you two back to your game."

Don and Dan were hauled back to the warehouse, and had their mind control removed.

"So we had our minds controlled, eh? We'll show that bloke a thing or two about messing with us." Don said as he and Dan entered their game.

"Now that we've got them on our side, we can really shoot down Druaga's plans." Cade thought.

The Legend Continues...


	35. Chapter 35: Katamari On The Rise

Druaga was so mad he was roaring in rage.

"THEY KEEP WINNING! WHY?" He cried out

He now sent the Prince- the one from Katamari, mind you, and not Gilgamesh- to roll up the entire town.

"We're going to teach this town a lesson for this!" He roared.

The Game-Hunters were still training their army.

"Druaga will take a lot before he finally goes down, I suspect." Intel-Vis grumbled.

"Yeah. After all, he's not called the demon of destruction for nothing, brother." Coleco-Vis replied.

The Prince began rolling up everything in town with a huge Katamari.

"Let's see if they can stop me! Hahaha!"

Bravoman sensed this trouble.

"We've got a high class roller causing trouble. Neo-G! Amig! Transform and stop him!" Bravoman exclaimed.

"The Future Is Now!"

"The Computer For The Creative Mind!"

The two headed out and began shooting and slashing at the Katamari, knocking off the things the Prince had rolled up.

"What? How on earth is this happening?" The Prince inquired.

They soon began trying to knock the Prince off the Katamari.

"Woaaah! This is going badly!" The Prince cried.

They finally took the Prince out, causing the Katamari to fall on top of him.

"Oh, man, this sucks!" The Prince shouted.

"Time to take you back to the warehouse." Amig shouted.

After Pixil used a spell to shrink down the Katamari, she removed the mind control from the Prince.

"I can't believe he messed with me, of all people! Well, he's in for trouble when I'm through with him!" The Prince shouted as he headed back into his game.

"That's two of the modern stars defeated, but we've still got the other two to go." Cade thought.

The Legend Continues...


	36. Chapter 36: Wahoo Stomp Out

Druaga was looking very stressed as he was now running low on men.

"They can't keep winning like this! They aren't invincible!" He shouted.

He now sent Klonoa, Gantz, and Huepow to do his work.

"These three can defeat them, I just know it!" Druaga thought.

The Game-Hunters army was still being trained.

"We've just two more games to restore and then we can take the fight right to his tower!" Amig shouted.

"Once he falls, we'll still hang out, though. We're a close cut group of friends." Snez replied.

Klonoa, Gantz and Huepow headed to the town square to prepare for the fight.

"I'll be prepared for anyone they send at us." Gantz noted.

"I'll just deal with them as best I can! Wahoo!" Klonoa replied.

Wonder-Momo sensed this trouble.

"Some anthropomorphic animals are causing trouble in the Town Square. Neo-G! Transform and defeat them!" Wonder-Momo exclaimed.

"The Future Is Now!"

Neo-G headed into town square, and the three saw him.

"Alright, big man, prepare to meet your end!" Klonoa shouted.

Gantz started firing at Neo-G, but he cut his shots in half with his sword.

"What? How's he doing that?" Gantz shouted in shock.

He then slashed at Gantz, taking him out.

"Gantz! I'm gonna take you out for this!" Klonoa shouted.

Klonoa fired Huepow at Neo-G, but he slashed him aside like he were nothing.

"Uh oh. This isn't good!" Klonoa shouted.

He desperately took out his Wind Saber and got into a sword fight with him.

The fight went on for a good five minutes, both holding their own against each other.

Eventually, though, Neo-G knocked Klonoa backwards into a statue and knocked him out.

"Back to your game with you." Neo-G muttered.

He hauled the three back to the warehouse, and Pixil removed their mind control spell.

"He tried to mind control us? We'll get back at him for this!" Klonoa said as he jumped into his game.

"One more game to go before the grand finale! I can't want to kick Druaga's rear!" Cade thought.

The Legend Continues...


	37. Chapter 37: Drumming Duel

Despite his tower now being complete, Druaga was weeping.

"Only one's left now! I can't let them wound my pride again!" He cried.

He sent out another character named Don- this time the one from Taiko Drum Master- to deal with them.

"I hope they'll lose this time! I don't want to see them win!" He sobbed.

The Game-Hunters were done with preparations and just needed to get the last hero.

"When we get him, we can strike back against Druaga!" Jag-War shouted.

"Yeah, we can teach him a stern lesson!" Nez replied.

Don headed for the town's concert hall and began banging on a huge taiko drum there.

"They'll be beaten just like the drum I'm playing! Hahaha!" Don laughed.

Wonder-Momo sensed this trouble.

"The last of his army- it's a pesky drum! Intel-Vis! Transform and defeat it!" Wonder-Momo exclaimed.

"The Intelligent Computer!"

Intel-Vis headed out to the concert hall and saw Don.

"I'm gonna make sure you don't beat me!" Don chortled.

He began beating a giant drum and causing shockwaves to be released everywhere.

Intel-Vis began shooting at him with his blaster, avoiding the shockwaves.

This shooting continued for several minutes, with Don growing weaker and weaker.

At last, Intel-Vis shot at the drum and it fell on top of Don, defeating him.

"The last of the corrupted heroes will now be taken back to his game!" Intel-Vis shouted.

He took Don back to the warehouse and Pixil undid his mind control.

"Well, with me rescued, that just leaves the final attack on the tower! Let's go, guys!" Don shouted.

"No time to waste! Let's stop Druaga!" Cade exclaimed.

Next Up Is The Big Finale Against Druaga And His Twelve Scoundrels!


	38. Chapter 38: Tower Ascension Of Doom

Druaga stood at the top of his tower, and his Twelve Scoundrels were with him.

"So, this is it, men! Those pesky Game-Hunters have defeated all of our minions! Now only we remain! We will defeat them, and then the world will be ours!"

Everyone shouted, "Yes, sir!" and headed to their respective floors.

Soon enough, the Game Hunters were transforming to siege the tower.

"Arcade, Grant Me Your Power!" Cade shouted.

"Have You Played Atari Today?" Twen-Six shouted.

"Now You're Playing With Power!" Nez shouted.

"Now You're Playing With Power- Super Power!" Snez shouted.

"Welcome To The Next Level!" Gensis shouted.

"The Intelligent Computer!" Intel-Vis shouted.

"Only For Genesis!" Cee-Dee shouted.

"Your Vision Is Our Vision!" Coleco-Vis shouted.

"The Higher Energy Video Game System!" Turbo-Graph shouted.

"The Future Is Now!" Neo-G shouted.

"Do The Math!" Jag-War shouted.

"The Computer For The Creative Mind!" Amig shouted.

"The Choice Of The Experts!" Sven-Eight shouted.

They, along with an army of all the purified characters, headed for the tower and began invading it, fighting their way up.

When they got to the fifth floor, they encountered the Ghosts.

"Alright, let's scare their faces off!" The ghosts shouted and began to move around the maze.

Everyone began attacking the ghosts, proving to be too much for them.

"Beaten this easily? Darn it!" The ghosts shouted.

Moving up to the tenth floor, they encountered Joka.

"My, my, you have been quite a pest. But I will defeat you in my master's name!" Joka shouted.

Joka flew around the maze, using his arms to attack the army.

The army responded by beating Joka up.

"Well, that didn't go as I wanted it to..." Joka grumbled as he was knocked out.

On the fifteenth floor, the Octy King was encountered.

"I will digest you in my stomach for a thousand long years!" The Octy King exclaimed.

He fired blasts at them as he flew around the floor.

They responded by shooting at him until he fell to the floor.

"At least I didn't get beaten by a girl this time..." The Octy King sobbed.

They met Hell Chaos on the twentieth floor.

"I'll melt your faces like mozzarella cheese!" Hell Chaos exclaimed.

He summoned hands to claw at them.

After fighting the hands off, they blasted and knocked him out.

"Curse you all... Druaga will be mad..." Hell Chaos weeped.

Kamuz was next, located on the twenty-fifth floor.

"I'll beat every last one of you punks!" Kamuz cried in anger.

He began rushing around the floor, smashing through walls.

They responded with another barrage of blasts, sending him crashing to the floor.

"Why can't I just win? Why?" Kamuz cried out in sorrow.

On the thirtieth floor, they encountered Mozuu.

"My tank will dispose of you nuisances." Mozuu uttered.

He began attacking them with his massive tank.

They responded by shooting him and knocking him into his tank, destroying it and burying him under the rubble.

"I can't get out from this mess! Help!" Mozuu cried out.

They then encountered Majyo on the thirty-fifth floor.

"I'll turn you into my garden decorations!" Majyo shouted.

He began warping around and shooting spells at them.

They avoided the magic and soon took him down.

"My pathetic magic has betrayed me!" Majyo weeped.

Dr. Bomb was then encountered on the fortieth floor.

"Time for the boom, you hosers!" He chortled.

He began hurling bombs at them from every direction.

They avoided his bombs and knocked him out.

"That was quite a bang..." He grumbled.

Maboo was next to be met on the fourty fifth floor.

"Cultists, attack! Swarm these fools!" Maboo cried out.

Several minions began swarming them as Maboo laughed.

They overcame the minions and knocked Maboo out.

"No! I failed! Curses!" Maboo screamed out.

Mole was then encountered on the fiftieth floor.

"It will take a lot to actually whack this mole!" Mole exclaimed.

He began popping up in every area on the floor.

They waited till he got close and whacked him on the head.

"Youch! I've been whacked!" Mole cried out as he fell unconcious.

The last of the Twelve Scoundrels were Zawell and Typhon, both encountered on the fifty-fifth floor.

"Can you beat both of us?" Zawell questioned.

"I highly doubt it!" Typhon replied.

The duo began flying in circles, launching attacks at the army.

The army proceeded to drag them to the ground and knock them together repeatedly.

"Well, that's that. All is lost." Zawell weeped.

"But he's still got that secret weapon! He'll stop them with that!" Typhon cried out.

At last, they made it to the sixtieth and top floor, where Druaga was waiting.

"It seems as if my minions have failed to defeat you. I will not tolerate this." Druaga spoke.

"Give up, Druaga! Your time is up!" Cade exclaimed.

"Never! Not while I still have these!" Druaga replied.

He then revealed two more foes to fight- the golden knight, Gilgamesh, and his wife Ki.

"Hahaha! They're brainwashed like everyone you fought before today! Attack!"

Gil and Ki began attacking them with sword slashes and spells.

Sven-Eight began slashing at Gil with his sword, and Twen-Six began shooting at Ki with her Creation Blaster.

Soon Gil and Ki had been defeated, and Pixil flew in and removed their mind control.

"How dare you do such a thing to us, Druaga?" Gil shouted in rage.

"We won't let you ruin any more lives! We'll defeat you, for all mankind!" Ki added, equally angry.

"You won't defeat me! Now you'll all die!" Druaga shouted as he cast a spell upon himself, growing himself to a massive size.

The Game Hunters responded by summoning the Retro-8, which landed on top of the tower.

They got in and began fighting with Druaga, hitting the mighty demon hard while the army was teleported to the bottom of the tower for safety.

They began pushing Druaga backwards, towards the edge of the tower.

"No, stop! I can't lose! Not to a bunch of stupid kids!" He cried out.

"We're not kids... WE'RE TEENAGERS!" Cade shouted in reply.

At last they pushed Druaga off the edge of the tower.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"He screamed as he fell down, crashing to the ground and reverting back to normal.

The Game Hunters cheered in joy.

"We did it! We beat Druaga! Now let's get him back to his game!" Cade shouted.

Everyone was soon taken back to their games, with Cade hauling the beaten villains back into their games.

"Now they'll work properly!" Amig shouted.

Soon enough, everyone from the Namco games was back where they belonged, and the games were then moved to Cade's basement for him to play at leisure.

In addition, Pixil crafted a gem in the symbol of Namco's logo, preventing them from ever escaping again.

And Cade added his eight new allies as friends to his already impressive gang.

"We're the greatest gang of gamers known to man. And nothing can change that!" Cade said as he took a group picture with his new friends.

Thus Ends The Tale Of A Legend...


End file.
